Noche de bodas
by UchihaHinataChan
Summary: Él siempre actuaba por instinto en cuanto al sexo, ¿cómo iba a preparar ahora una noche de amor inolvidable? ¡Él era Uchiha Sasuke! ¡Él no daba sorpresas románticas! SasuHina. Lemon.


Oneshot en respuesta al reto que me lanzó **luis bg uchiha** (prometí hacerlo pronto y he tardado una eternidad, pero aquí está). El reto es sobre una noche de bodas entre Hinata y Sasuke. Quise hacer algo diferente a la típica noche romántica y excesivamente pastelosa, y aquí está.

Pareja: **Sasuhina **(of course)

Rating: M (**lenguaje mal hablado y lemon**)

Los personajes son de Kishimoto, como siempre.

* * *

.

"_Si vas a hacer algo relacionado con el sexo, debería ser cuanto menos genuinamente perverso"_

_**Grant Morrison**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Noche de bodas**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_ La noche de bodas tiene que ser muy especial.

Sasuke escuchó esa frase al tiempo que torcía el gesto. _¿Cómo diablos había llegado a eso?_ ¡Ah sí! Mañana se casaba y la tradicional familia de su novia le había obligado a pasar las veinticuatro horas anteriores sin verla, por alguna tonta superstición de que aquello traía mala suerte. _¡Y una mierda!_ Ellos sólo querían que se pasase ese día nervioso por lo que afrontaría al día siguiente. Porque sí señores, el gran Uchiha-_nada me da miedo_- Sasuke, estaba comiéndose, literalmente, las uñas ante su inminente boda.

_ ¿Me estás escuchando Sasuke-kun?_ desvío su mirada a la escandalosa rubia que le hablaba. Cerró los ojos infundiéndose paciencia. Había invitado a Naruto a su casa para entretenerse ese día, pero no había contado con que la escandalosa novia de su amigo también se presentase. Rápidamente asoció que los Hyuuga no le habrían permitido acompañar a Hinata y viéndose privada de parlotear sobre el gran día con su mejor amiga, había decidido torturarlo a él _ ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Escúchame!

_ Menuda tontería_ contestó con su típica voz_ Hinata y yo hemos tenido sexo cientos de veces ¿por qué tendría eso que ser diferente?

Naruto sacudió la cabeza sabiendo que Sasuke acababa de ganarse un discurso, _cortesía de Ino_, sobre lo importante del matrimonio y la primera noche como marido y mujer.

Ino, por su parte, no sabía si enrojecer por el poco tacto con el que el pelinegro anunciaba sus asuntos de cama con Hinata o golpearle por ser tan poco sentido como para saber que aquella noche debía ser inolvidable.

_ Escúchame Uchiha_ Naruto tragó saliva ante el tono de psicópata que usó su novia mientras Sasuke la miraba sin prestarle especial atención_ más te vale que hagas de la noche de mañana la mejor de la vida de Hinata, o convertiré tu vida en un infierno.

_ Eres tan molesta_ protestó Sasuke.

_ ¿Crees que no seré capaz?_ Naruto que permanecía callado, por muy increíble que resultase, le hizo un gesto a su amigo dándole a entender que en numerosas ocasiones, _la mayoría a decir verdad_, lo mejor si uno quería continuar con su apacible vida era obedecer a Ino _ haré que Hinata vea las maravillas de la persona de Sai y se enamore perdidamente de él, dejándote a ti con un bonito papel de divorcio que enmarcar ¿me oyes?

Sasuke no supo si era la idea de que Hinata no estuviese más en su vida, o la simple mención del baboso de Sai poniéndole una sola mano, _o cualquier otra cosa peor_, encima a su novia, la que le hizo reconsiderar aquello.

.

.

* * *

Se dejó caer con abatimiento en la silla. ¿Quién había dicho que las bodas eran maravillosas? Porque deseaba fervientemente partirle el culo al idiota en cuestión. _¡Las bodas eran agotadoras, por todos los dioses!_ La ceremonia había sido como todas. Un sacerdote, dos novios, amigas emocionadas y dos familias que no podían ni verse_. ¡Oh, espera! Eso sólo había sido en la suya._

Paseó su mirada por el enorme salón donde servían aperitivos y los invitados charlaban animadamente. Aquello más que una boda parecía una enorme convención de Uchihas y Hyuugas que, dicho sea de paso, intentaban mantener prudencialmente la distancia unos con otros. _¿Dónde había quedado su deseo de una boda sencilla y tranquila?_ Probablemente en el momento en que comunicaron a sus familias que se casaban, se respondió resoplando.

Aunque aquello no era lo peor. Por culpa de Ino no había dejado de pensar en la maldita noche de bodas desde ayer, y _¡joder!_ no se le ocurría nada para hacer el momento especial. _¡Maldita Yamanaka y su poder para joderle hasta su propia boda!_

Miró a Hinata que continuaba saludando a los invitados de su padre, señores y ancianos que probablemente era la primera vez que veía en su vida. Sasuke por su parte ya estaba cansado de escuchar _los mejores deseos para su vida juntos_, ¿qué pasaba con la gente que no tenía más imaginación que todos decían lo mismo? Suspiró intentando relajarse, tenía que hacer algo o acabaría recordando el día de su boda como una auténtica tortura y debía admitir que estaba empezando a acercarse peligrosamente a esa definición.

_ ¡Joder!_ se sobresaltó al oír la maldición. Torció la cabeza y vio a su reciente esposa dejándose caer en la silla de al lado_ ¡estúpidos ancianos decrépitos, manipuladores y pelotas! ¡Solo han venido aquí para lamerle el culo a mi padre! ¡Ni siquiera en mi boda puedo olvidar el maldito apellido Hyuuga!

Sasuke se quedó en silencio mirándola durante unos segundos, si pudiese verse a sí mismo estaba seguro de que tenía la mayor cara de gilipollas de su vida, pero _¡vamos!_ no todos los días uno oye a su dulce, tímida y amable novia (ahora esposa) soltar maldiciones de esa forma por su tierna boca.

Sonrió de medio lado, por lo visto no era el único que pensaba que aquella boda no era más que un estúpido teatro creado por sus padres.

_ Tengo la sensación de que no te veo desde el "sí, quiero"_ suspiró Hinata con una sonrisa cansada apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke.

_ Debimos habernos casado a escondidas_ protestó el hombre sin quejarse por el contacto.

_ Hinata_ la mujer abrió los ojos encontrándose con los de su padre_ hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte.

Ella suspiró.

_ Padre, apenas he estado con Sasuke…

_ Tienes toda una vida para eso, ven_ dicho aquello se fue dando a entender que su hija debía seguirle.

_ En fin, sigamos fingiendo ser la perfecta Hyuuga_ comentó ella a Sasuke levantándose y colocándose el vestido para irse. Cuando llevaba unos pasos avanzados, su marido la llamó.

_ Uchiha_ ella se giró y alzó una ceja sin entender_ una perfecta Uchiha.

Ella sonrió asintiendo. _Cierto, ahora era una Uchiha_. Con ese pensamiento se dirigió junto a su padre.

.

Sasuke continuó en la misma posición, rogando porque los invitados lo ignorasen y pudiese pasar el resto del día tranquilo. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

_ ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?_ Naruto le preguntó aquello tomando el asiento que anteriormente había ocupado Hinata.

_ Pésimo.

_ No creo que un hombre recién casado debiera decir eso_ frunció el ceño Naruto para luego reírse.

_ Hmpf. No molestes dobe.

_ ¿Y lo otro?

_ ¿El qué?_ Sasuke no estaba de humor para indirectas, pero debía admitir que prefería una absurda conversación con Naruto que soportar a los socios de Fugaku.

_ Mierda Sasuke ¡la noche de hoy! ¿Acaso ya no recuerdas lo que te dijo ayer Ino?

El Uchiha miró a la Yamanaka que ahora hablaba con Hinata y su hermana pequeña, en ese mismo momento la rubia le miró y le dedicó una mueca que hizo que Sasuke sintiese la urgente necesidad de encontrar la perfecta manera de hacer aquella noche inolvidable.

_ Opino que eso de la noche de bodas es una tontería_ habló, Naruto iba a replicar pero Sasuke continuó_ pero necesito pensar algo rápido sino quiero que tu novia le coma la cabeza a Hinata y ésta acabe por cortarme las pelotas.

_ No digas tonterías_ rió Naruto_ Hinata jamás haría algo así ¡si es la bondad en persona!

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero nadie sabía mejor que él que la inocente Hyuuga guardaba en su interior un mal genio digno de temer, que solo dejaba aflorar en contadas ocasiones.

.

.

* * *

Las horas que en un principio se le hacían largas y tediosas, empezaban a correr según se acercaba la hora de irse, _las muy traicioneras,_ y él continuaba sin ideas.

_ No veo el momento de llegar a casa y estar solos_ le confesó Hinata en uno de esos pocos momentos en que habían estado juntos y a solas_ ¿tú no?

Sasuke la miró con su semblante neutro y asintió con la cabeza.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ se preocupó ella_ Bueno, supongo que cansado…yo también. Y este vestido empieza a ser una lata_ dijo recolocándolo una vez más.

_ ¡Hinata!_ se oyó gritar desde alguna zona del salón_ ¡baila conmigo!

Su mejor amigo, Inuzuka Kiba, había perdido su corbata hacía horas, ya no llevaba la chaqueta del traje y su camisa caía de cualquier forma por fuera del pantalón. Llegó a su lado con su enorme sonrisa y agarró a la ahora Uchiha de la mano para llevársela.

_ Te la robo un poco Sasuke_ anunció alejándose a toda prisa, haciendo que Hinata tuviese que realizar auténticos malabarismos para no tropezar con el vestido y caer.

Sasuke suspiró y miró el reloj por enésima vez. Los invitados habían ido desapareciendo y ya solo quedaban unos pocos, a lo sumo les quedaba una hora para poder irse y su maldita mente seguía en blanco. _¿¡Cómo se suponía que iba a convertirse en un ser romántico de la noche a la mañana!? _Él siempre actuaba por instinto en cuanto al sexo, ¿cómo iba a preparar ahora una noche de amor inolvidable? ¡_Él era Uchiha Sasuke! ¡Él no daba sorpresas románticas! ¡No era un puto sentimental!_

Resoplando con resignación se acercó a la mesa donde Ino y Naruto se encontraban hablando muy acaramelados, como la feliz pareja que eran.

_ Yamanaka_ soltó al llegar a su lado, los rubios le miraron_ ¿Qué sugieres que haga para esta noche?

_No estaba pidiendo ayuda, de eso nada_. Sólo compartía ideas para esclarecer el asunto y después, como el gran y fuerte hombre que era, elegir por sí mismo. Claro, eso era lo que hacía. Nada tenía que ver con que faltaran minutos para irse y estuviera jodidamente perdido y falto de ideas románticas. _Nada de eso. Nunca. Jamás_.

Ino sonrió.

_ Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías_ miró a Naruto y este rodó los ojos_ siéntate Sasuke-kun, yo te diré algunas cosas, pero el resto tendrás que prepararlo tú.

Sasuke obedeció. Era mejor una noche planeada por la perturbada mente de Ino, que pasar su primera noche de casado en el sofá si resultaba que Hinata se enfadaba.

.

.

* * *

_ Al fin se acabó_ anunció Hinata dejando caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo del confortable asiento de la limusina_ jamás pensé que diría esto el día de mi boda.

Observó a Sasuke que llevaba más callado de lo normal demasiado tiempo. No le dio importancia, después de todo el día había sido agotador y al igual que ella, su padre lo había arrastrado gran parte del tiempo presentándole socios de su empresa.

_ Te vi hablando con Ino y Naruto muy atento antes ¿sucedía algo?

Esta vez Sasuke si le prestó atención y elevando los hombros respondió.

_ No, tu amiga es bastante…_ buscó el adjetivo_ ¿problemática?

Hinata rió.

_ Shikamaru estaría totalmente de acuerdo contigo _ suspiró de nuevo_ ya estamos llegando.

Sasuke miró por la ventanilla y constató que era cierto. ¡Maldición! Ino no le había servido de nada, todas las ideas que se le habían ocurrido a la rubia no eran ninguna novedad para él ni para Hinata. Sonrió para sus adentros al recordar las caras sonrojadas de Naruto y la rubia cada vez que él decía que ya habían hecho eso a cada nueva idea, cada cual más atrevida, de Ino.

Observó a su mujer que miraba por la ventanilla con aire de cansancio. Era extraño, había estado viviendo con ella durante dos años y de repente es como si todo fuese nuevo y diferente. _Por dios, ¡si hasta se estaba convirtiendo en un asqueroso cursi!_

De todas formas esa apacible apariencia que Hinata tenía se acabaría en cuanto viera que no había preparado nada para su noche de bodas. _Adiós noche de sexo desenfrenado y hola duro sofá para dormir_. Suspiró resignado, ya se estaba convirtiendo en un marido dominado y débil. _¡Maldita la hora en que decidió casarse!_

_._

_.  
_

Cruzaron la puerta de su casa, Hinata con cara de cansancio e ilusión de verse al fin en casa y Sasuke resignado a lo que vendría.

_ Sasuke, vamos a la habitación_ habló Hinata.

El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua.

_ Hinata_ ella paró su avance y le miró_ sé que a las mujeres os gustan esas cursilerías de una noche de bodas mágica e inolvidable_ hablaba de forma fría y mirándola fijamente_ pero yo no valgo para eso ¡joder! no puedes culparme por eso.

La mujer expuso una mueca de desconcierto, sintiendo que se había perdido algo.

_ No te entiendo.

_ Que no hay jodidos pétalos de flores sobre la cama, ni velas ni noche especial ¿de acuerdo?_ lo dijo furioso, e Hinata tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que el enfado no era con ella sino con él mismo. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reírse de lo extraño de la situación.

En cambió sonrió y volvió a colocarse junto a su marido.

_ ¿Tú crees que si quisiese una cama llena de rosas y un hombre en exceso romántico me hubiese casado contigo?_ le preguntó dulcemente_ llevamos juntos cinco años, dos de ellos viviendo bajo el mismo techo ¿En serio creías que me esperaba algo de eso para nuestra noche de bodas?

Sasuke la miró desconcertado, no sabiendo si comérsela a besos por no ser una esposa cursi que esperase eso de él u odiarla por no habérselo dicho antes y así haberse ahorrado las últimas 24 horas de agonía por culpa del tema.

_ Mañana mismo dejarás de tener una mejor amiga_ susurró Sasuke frustrado.

Hinata no pudo más y se echó a reír.

_ ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta maldita gracia?

_ ¿Tú le hiciste caso a Ino?_ rió con más fuerza sintiendo la furiosa mirada de Sasuke sobre ella_ ¿desde cuándo tú escuchas a alguien que no seas tú mismo?_ intentó tomar aire para continuar_ Sasuke-kun, quiero mucho a Ino, es mi mejor amiga, pero deberías saber que mi forma de ver las cosas es a menudo bastante diferente que la suya.

Pero era demasiado tarde y el orgullo de Sasuke estaba bastante herido a esas alturas. _¡Joder!_ él llevaba todo el día preocupado por eso e Hinata tenía que hacer esfuerzos para evitar reírse. _¡Reírse! ¡De él! ¡Y una mierda! Él no era un puto payaso_.

Pasó al lado de Hinata, sin decir nada caminando hacia la habitación. La mujer supo al instante que acababa de meter la pata y sus ganas de reír cesaron.

_ Sasuke…

_ Me voy a dormir. Ha sido un día largo y estoy cansado.

_ Pero…

_ Acabas de decir que no te interesa una noche de bodas ¿no?_ la miró de la forma más fría que pudo e Hinata se sintió tentada a dar un paso hacia atrás_ Estupendo, porque yo tampoco tengo ganas.

Dicho aquello se perdió por el pasillo. Lo siguiente que Hinata escuchó fue el fuerte ruido del portazo que Sasuke acababa de dar en la habitación. _Pues sí que empezaba bien su vida de casada._

_._

_.  
_

Se había quitado el traje y lo había lanzado a una esquina de la habitación para después ponerse un pantalón para dormir y dejarse caer pesadamente sobre la cama. _¡Nadie se reía de él! ¡Nadie!_

_.  
_

Hinata llevaba por lo menos cinco minutos delante de la puerta del cuarto buscando el valor para entrar. A esas alturas ya se había dado cuenta de que no debería haberse reído de Sasuke, pero le había resultado imposible al saber que había hecho caso a las locuras de su amiga. Miró el pomo de la puerta y alargó la mano, para acto seguido dejarla caer de forma pesada. Llevaba todo el día esperando ese momento para estar a solas con Sasuke e iba ella y lo estropeaba. _¡Tonta! _ Intentó imaginarse a su enfurecido marido, aún tenía que acostumbrarse al nuevo apelativo, tirado en la cama herido en su orgullo e inevitablemente se le encogió el corazón. Sonrió. Acababa de comprender lo mal que seguramente lo había pasado él pensando en que la defraudaría con la noche de bodas. _¡Qué tonto!_ Lo único que ella quería era estar con él, como cada día. Se miró a sí misma todavía ataviada con el vestido de novia y tomó una decisión. _Si mal no recordaba había dejado el regalo de las chicas en la otra habitación, por alguna parte…_

_.  
_

Le había parecido oír hacía unos minutos los pasos de Hinata acercándose a la puerta, pero nadie había entrado. Ahora volvía a escuchar el mismo sonido, esta vez alejándose. No pudo evitar sentir cierta desilusión que se negó a sí mismo automáticamente. _¡No estaba desilusionado! ¡Por él estaba estupendo si Hinata quería dormir en otra habitación! ¡Genial! ¡Maravilloso! _ El traicionero pensamiento de que si tenía que repetirse aquello tantas veces era porque se trataba de una mentira cruzó por su mente, desechándolo él al momento.

Oyó pasos de nuevo y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a ignorar por completo a la mujer.

.

Hinata ya no vestía aquel incómodo vestido de novia, claro que le había encantado al comprarlo pero después de todo un día con él puesto con la limitación de movimientos que suponía, se alegraba de encontrarse ahora ataviada con aquella bata de satén negro que le cubría hasta la mitad del muslo._ Pero desde luego la bata, no era lo mejor._ No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante su propio pensamiento y se encaminó hacia la habitación donde estaba Sasuke, agradecida por primera vez en su vida de que sus amigas fuesen unas pervertidas de primera y rezando porque aquel sencillo plan funcionase.

Entró en la habitación silenciosamente y entre la oscuridad distinguió a Sasuke tal y como se lo había imaginado. Suspiró en silencio y avanzó hacia la cama. Se subió a ella y sentándose al lado de su marido le tocó un hombro.

_ Sasuke.

_ Estoy durmiendo.

Hinata rodó los ojos ante lo infantil del comportamiento.

_ Siento haberme reído, en serio_ le dijo, pero Sasuke no se movió. Ella ya sabía que él no cedería ante una simple disculpa.

Suspiró y se recordó a sí misma que hacía años que había dejado su timidez de lado cuando se trataba de Sasuke. _¡Por dios, la había visto de todas las maneras posibles! _Con el valor corriendo por sus venas de nuevo se tumbó en cama, pegando su pecho lo más posible a la espalda de Sasuke, que no pudo evitar tensarse ante el repentino acercamiento _¿qué hacía Hinata? _Por su parte, la mujer continuó a lo suyo. Una vez acomodada y bien pegada al cuerpo de Sasuke, pasó su pierna izquierda sobre las del pelinegro, acariciando de paso con el pie sus piernas de forma suave y tentadora.

El hombre continuó sin moverse, intentando mantener su actitud fría y distante. _Estaba enfadado_. Estaba enfadado y no iba a ceder a unas simples caricias, por muy apetecible y tentadora que fuera la pierna de Hinata, la que ahora tenía tan a mano. _¡Control Sasuke, control! Tienes un orgullo que mantener._ Cerró los ojos para infundirse fuerza cuando _¡oh, dios! ¡¿qué se supone que hace?!_

Hinata había empezado a acariciar lentamente el brazo de Sasuke con los dedos, de arriba abajo, pausadamente e inocentemente. Cuando le pareció que su marido estaba relajándose y bajando la guardia, sonrió. Volviéndose valiente, introdujo su mano dentro de los bóxers de Sasuke, tocando suavemente su miembro semi-erecto con sus dedos. Notó como el Uchiha se tensaba al notar el contacto.

_ Parece que éste de aquí abajo no opina lo mismo que tú sobre no tener una noche de bodas_ le susurró incorporándose un poco para llegar a su oreja, la cual lamió con lujuria y sopló, para intensificar el contacto.

_ No juegues conmigo Hinata_ Sasuke mantuvo su actitud fría, aunque su mujer notó que sus barreras empezaban a resquebrajarse.

_ ¡Lástima!_ Hinata comenzó a intensificar sus caricias en el pene de Sasuke_ porque jugar es precisamente lo que más me apetece ahora.

El Uchiha cerró los ojos disfrutando de las maravillas que la mano de Hinata estaba haciendo en su, ya muy despierta, erección. _¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan jodidamente atrevida? _Habían tenido sexo de miles de formas, era verdad, pero Hinata siempre se había caracterizado por mantener esa aura de timidez e inocencia. _¿Dónde había quedado eso ahora? _No es que se estuviera quejando. _¡Oh, no!_ Aquella nueva faceta le gustaba. _¡Oh Dios, iba a correrse! _Correción: _¡le encantaba!_

Cuando estaba a punto de sentir la placentera liberación del orgasmo, Hinata detuvo abruptamente sus movimientos, dejándolo ansioso y lleno de deseo.

_ ¿Por qué paras?_ resopló entrecortadamente.

_ Pensé que no querías jugar_ respondió Hinata usando aquel tono sensual y juguetón _ así que creo que te dejaré dormir.

Dicho aquello comenzó a separarse lentamente alzando la pierna que tenía sobre el cuerpo de su amante. Sasuke agarró aquella pierna con decisión y de un hábil movimiento quedó sobre Hinata, ella le sonrió. Lo primero que le llamó poderosamente la atención fue la diminuta bata negra que ella llevaba puesta, que marcaba sus pechos y se abría indecorosamente mostrando un apetecible escote.

_ No puedes dejar las cosas a medias_ le dijo Sasuke agarrando sus muñecas a cada lado de su cabeza y manteniéndola inmovilizada _ una Uchiha siempre acaba lo que empieza.

Hinata alzó las piernas y las pasó por la cintura de Sasuke aplicando una fuerza brusca para acercar el cuerpo de su marido al suyo, que se dejó caer sobre ella. Extasiado por el movimiento.

_ ¿Sigues enfadado?_ le preguntó ella mientras en aquella posición besaba su cuello con lujuria.

_¡Cómo si pudiera mantenerse enfadado con lo que estaba provocando en él! _ Hinata tenía la maravillosa capacidad de encenderlo como nadie. _Capacidad que pensaba aprovechar._

_ Depende_ le respondió, inclinándose y besando un pecho por encima de la bata_ ¿qué escondes tras esta bata?

_ Un regalo_ respondió revolviéndose y soltando sus manos para acariciar el pecho y abdomen de Sasuke.

Él sonrió. Empezaban a gustarle los regalos. _Mucho._

Hinata decidió tomar las riendas de nuevo y giró poniéndose sobre Sasuke. Se sentó sobre su miembro rozando sus intimidades, todavía cubiertas por la ropa. Sasuke se estremeció.

_ Hinata…_ gruñó.

_ ¿Por qué no desenvuelves tu regalo Sasuke –kun?_ le preguntó ella cogiéndole una mano y acercándola al cinturón que abrochaba la prenda.

Él sonrió de medio lado y tiró con fuerza del trozo de tela, liberando la bata. La cual Hinata se encargó de retirar con sensualidad lentamente, destapando primero sus hombros y bajando con calma, dejando a la vista un corsé negro que se cerraba por delante con unas cintas entrecruzadas de color blanco marfil. La prenda marcaba de una forma muy sexy e incitante el cuerpo de Hinata. Se alzó un poco sobre la cama para retirar la bata del todo y que Sasuke observase también la diminuta braga negra de encaje blanco en la zona superior. Él tuvo que tragar saliva. Le gustaba su regalo, le encantaba, tanto que quería arrancarlo con los dientes para disfrutarlo más_. ¡Joder! ¡Vivan las noches de boda!_

_ ¿De dónde has sacado eso?_ preguntó Sasuke acariciando las piernas de su esposa.

_ Las chicas me lo regalaron.

_¡Dios las bendiga!_ Jamás creyó que las molestas amigas de su mujer pudieran hacerle un regalo tan productivo. _¡Pero maldita sea, si después de eso no iba a apreciarlas un poco más!_

Sasuke se incorporó y besó a Hinata hambriento, las caricias que antes le había dedicado y la increíble vista de Hinata con aquella ropa sugerente lo estaban llevando al límite. La mujer devolvió el beso, aplaudiéndose internamente por haber conseguido que a Sasuke se le olvidara el enfado.

_ ¿Eso significa que te gusta el regalo?_ preguntó ella sonriendo mientras Sasuke desenredaba las cintas del corsé para retirarlo. Él sonrió con superioridad.

_ Tanto como a ti te gustará lo que haré con él.

Ella gimió al oírlo. _¡Dios! ¿cómo podía encenderla con tan solo esas palabras? _Finalmente el corsé fue a parar a algún lugar de la habitación y Sasuke atacó con ferocidad los pechos de Hinata, ella pasó las manos por su pelo y arqueó la espalda dándole un mejor acceso y disfrutando.

_ Joder…_ gruñó Sasuke cuando la mujer hizo un movimiento de caderas de forma que sus intimidades rozaron_ vas a volverme loco, maldita sea.

Ella sonrió y lo empujó para tumbarlo de nuevo. Le besó suavemente los labios mientras descendía con calma repartiendo pequeños besos húmedos por el cuello, torso y estómago; hasta llegar al borde del bóxer.

_ ¿Sabes qué Sasuke?_ le dijo suavemente sin moverse del sitio, haciendo que su cálido aliento traspasase la tela y su miembro diera un respingo _ este "envoltorio" es bastante molesto también.

_ Quítalo_ordenó él apretando los dientes. Ella alzó un poco la vista con la ceja alzada.

_ ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?_ preguntó con falso tono inocente mientras su dedo índice delineaba la punta del pene de Sasuke aún cubierta por la tela.

_ Por qué yo lo digo. Lo deseo_ la miró con profundidad a los ojos_ te deseo.

_ Esa respuesta me gusta más.

El pelinegro sintió como las manos de su mujer agarraban los calzoncillos y los arrastraban a lo largo de sus piernas, acariciándoselas con las yemas de los dedos y los labios, al mismo tiempo. _¡Por Satanás y todos los ángeles caídos! Estaba jodidamente caliente_.

Notó como el cálido aliento de Hinata se detenía sobre su miembro y emitió un gruñido anticipando el placer que sentiría. No necesitó esperar mucho para sentir los labios de su esposa rodeándole, bajó la vista para verla y vio que ella le miraba fijamente mientras chupaba con ahínco haciéndole ver luces de placer. _¡Oh! Aquello era como estar en el maldito cielo. _Sintió como el cosquilleo del orgasmo se acercaba y sin ninguna delicadeza paró a Hinata, que le observó confusa. Él sonrió con superioridad.

_ No es así como quiero acabar.

Ella se arrastró como una gata sobre él, para quedar situada encima. Él giró para cambiar posiciones y le arrancó la única prenda que le quedaba. Hinata gimió al sentir las manos de él acercándose tortuosamente lento a su intimidad.

_ Sasuke…_ rogó.

Él rió y se inclinó hacia su oreja sin dejar de acariciar los muslos sin llegar más allá. Provocándola. ¡_Maldito fuera_!

_ Pídeme que quieres que te haga_ le dijo y ella enrojeció súbitamente.

_¿Qué diablos decía? ¿pedir? ¡Moriría de la vergüenza!_

___Vamos, no eras tan tímida hace un momento_ volvió a susurrarle lamiendo su oreja_ pide Hinata.

Sasuke quería oírla rogar, no se imaginaba lo mucho que aquello le ponía. Quería oír su dulce voz llena de éxtasis pidiéndole.

_ Quiero…_ dudó un segundo y cerrando los ojos avergonzada continuó_ quiero que…me toques.

_ Ya te estoy tocando_ rió él divertido. Ella hizo un puchero y juró que al día siguiente lo mataría.

_ Tú ya me entiendes

_ No lo hago. Sé más específica preciosa_ mordió un pezón y ella gritó. Necesitaba que Sasuke siguiera. Lo necesitaba ¡_ya! ¡A la mierda la vergüenza_!

_ Mastúrbame_ fue a penas un susurro, pero hizo a Sasuke perder la cordura solo de oírlo. La dulce Hinata pidiéndole aquello. _¡Oh si! ¡Solo por eso había merecido la pena casarse!_

No se hizo de rogar e introdujo un dedo en la más que húmeda vagina de Hinata que se estremeció al sentir lo que su cuerpo llevaba un buen rato deseando. Sasuke realizaba círculos en su interior y poco a poco introdujo otro dedo, al tiempo que acariciaba el clítoris con el pulgar. Hinata sintió el cosquilleo en el bajo vientre anticipando el orgasmo. Lo deseaba. Y entonces Sasuke se detuvo de repente y ella le dedicó una mirada desconcertada.

_ Ya he hecho lo que me has pedido.

_ Sasuke…_ protestó.

_¡El muy cínico lo estaba pasando bomba torturándola! _

_ ¿Si?_ besó ligeramente el vientre de Hinata_ ¿Quieres algo más?

Hinata lo hubiese matado en ese mismo instante. Con aquella cara de falsa inocencia y ese tonito de "soy un diablo vestido de ángel".

_ Te necesito_ sus palabras fueron tan vehementes que pudo ver incluso la sorpresa en las facciones de Sasuke, sustituidas después por una sonrisa de total satisfacción.

Esta vez no se hizo de rogar y atacó con su lengua el clítoris de Hinata, con movimientos circulares y rápidos. Ella no tardó un minuto en explotar.

_ ¡Dios…!_ gimió extasiada y Sasuke sintió que su ego subía hasta más allá del universo. La besó despacio dejando que su respiración volviera a la normalidad.

Cuando se sintió algo recuperada pasó las piernas por la cintura de su marido e hizo rozar sus sexos. Sasuke gruñó en sus labios y mordió uno de ellos, produciéndole una pequeña herida.

_ Hinata…_susurró con voz cargada de deseo. Ella alzó un poco la cabeza y pegó sus labios a la oreja del pelinegro.

_ Soy toda tuya_ pronunció las palabras despacio, susurrando y dejando que su cálido aliento rebotara en la excitada piel del hombre, que se estremeció.

Le dedicó una mirada cargada de pasión a su mujer y se hundió en ella de una sola embestida, haciendo que ella arqueara la espalda gimiendo. _¡Cómo adoraba oírla gemir!_

_ Eres preciosa_ le dijo manteniendo un vaivén acompasado_ realmente hermosa.

Hinata quería contestar, pero el placer que la invadía y el cálido sentimiento que se apoderaba de ella se lo impidieron. _¡Cómo aquel hombre frío como una piedra podía ser tan dulce en esos momentos! _

Sintió que el segundo orgasmo de la noche iba a hacer acto de aparición y apretó más sus piernas contra la cintura de Sasuke. Él comenzó a moverse más rápido y sus respiraciones se hicieron más costosas.

_ ¡Ah…! Sasuke…voy a…

_ Sólo un poco…

Hinata cerró los ojos y segundos más tarde sintió la placentera liberación del orgasmo al mismo tiempo que Sasuke se corría en su interior.

_ ¡Sasuke…!_ gritó

_ Hin…ata…_ fue una especie de gruñido animal. Se desplomó sobre ella y sintió como sus pequeñas manos le acariciaban la espalda, logrando que se relajase más todavía y el sueño comenzarse a vencerlo.

_ Entonces ¿ya no estás enfadado?

Sasuke alzó la cabeza con esfuerzo y reptó hasta quedar tumbado al lado de Hinata observándola. Pasó un brazo por su cintura y se miraron con los ojos aún brillantes de deseo. _¡Qué mujer tan sexy e inocente a la vez!_

_ Creo que no_ sonrió de medio lado e Hinata le correspondió el gesto_ después de todo si Yamanaka no me hubiese comido la cabeza, no habríamos discutido.

_ ¿Y no sería eso algo bueno?_ preguntó ella desconcertada.

Él rió y acercó más su cara a la de ella.

_ No lo sería si llego a perderme esta noche de bodas.

Hinata enrojeció y Sasuke la besó profundamente.

_ ¿Sabes una cosa?_ dijo el hombre alzando una ceja.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Aún nos queda mucha noche por delante_ Hinata se ruborizó pero le dedicó una sonrisa_ no pienso dejar que duermas ni un solo minuto. Voy a cobrarme cada segundo de sufrimiento por la maldita noche de bodas.

_ ¿Ah si? ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

El tono de Hinata fue juguetón, dándole a entender que compartía su idea. Sasuke sonrió y se puso sobre Hinata para comenzar a besarle el cuello.

_¡Oh, si_! Lo que le sobraban en aquel momento eran ideas para cobrarse el tiempo en que había pasado amargándose.

Abandonó el cuello de la mujer por un segundo y la observó.

_ Hinata_ ella abrió los ojos y los fijó en los de Sasuke_ te quiero.

_ Y yo a ti.

Él asintió y volvió a sonreír de forma perversa. Ahora tocaba el segundo asalto. Pensaba hacer de aquella noche algo inolvidable, algo increíble. Así tendría que pasarse la vida intentando superarla y viviría en una continua noche de bodas.

Porque de repente aquella noche ya no le producía dolor de cabeza, sino un irrefrenable deseo de repetirla una y otra y otra vez.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero vuestras opiniones ¡me estoy volviendo una pervertida!

¿Me merezco un review?


End file.
